Not Slick, Just Sick
by ForAllTheOtherReasons
Summary: Darling is there for her friend once more, since she is the only other person that knows her secret. And this time the fearless wolf girl faces the flu but luckily Darling has her back. As always I don't ship, this could be OOC and I hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Once more I am back with a one shot. As always could be OOC, I don't ship and I hope you like it!**

* * *

School was carrying on as usual. The same Rebel - Royal tension was in the air, the legacies were hexcpeted to be fulfilled and the students were just trying to survive through the week.

Darling ventured through the halls, dodging students and the entire bookball team that was thrilled with the opening season.

Daring threw a long pass which his dear sister easily caught with one hand.

"Well done, little sister!" he marched in her direction "If you weren't team captain of the dragon games I would ask you to join us"

"I am no longer, captain, you know that, Raven took charge. But still I am pretty happy in my position" she gazed at the team "Speaking of which, where is Cerise? She is still on the team, right?"

"Why of course, I was as surprised as you not to see her this morning, she never misses a practice, specially the morning jog around the field, but today she didn't show up" he explained "Any news?" he asked, his tone showing concern.

"I have no clue" she answered thoughtfully.

"Well, if you find out, please tell me"

"Sure big bro"

"Thanks" he fixed his helmet "now come on gentleman, we have a big game in a week and I want everyone in their best shape" he leaded the boys down the hall cheering.

Darling rolled her eyes at this, her brother sure loved the attention, but right now, that was not her main concern. The bell rang and Darling went to her class, in her way there she saw her friend's roommate.

"Hey, Cedar!" she called.

"Oh, hey Darling" she smiled broadly "What's up?"

"Hey, have you seen Cerise?"

"Yeah, she had a late start today, she told me go ahead, she will catch up later"

"Oh, is something the matter?"

"Na, I think she was just tired" she waved her hand dismissively.

"Very well then, thank you"

"Sure!" she walked to her classroom.

But for the rest of the day, Darling did not saw the hooded girl.

"That's strange" she told herself while changing her shoes for grimnastics, she knew Cerise would never miss it, it was by far her favorite class.

But it was until half the way through the period, that the scarlet dress student appeared from behind the bleachers.

"Miss Hood, glad to see you decided to join us"

"Sorry, coach" she said a bit breathless.

"To the line, you are going for the 200 meter for being late"

The girl obliged, getting into position next to one of the goats.

Darling observed from the sidelines, she just had her turn and was now recovering, ready to enjoy the race. She knew Cerise could make them bite the dust faster than they could all even blink. But of course, she rarely made use of that ability in public.

"On your marks, get set, go!" they all charged running to the finish line and for a while things looked the same, that until Darling noticed her friend was not even half her normal speed. She was in fact stumbling a little, loosing her balance. It was in the last 50 meters that the undefeated runner fell to her knees.

"Cerise!" Darling ran to her side while the other students started to gossip.

Darling kneel next to her fixing the hood that was exposing one of her ears before helping her sit "What's wrong?" she asked, then noticing her flushed cheeks "How many laps you did before? You look exhausted"

"None" she answered tiredly "I...I haven't been out of bed all morning"

Darling drove her hand to her forehead "You are burning up!" she turned around "Coach!, she has a fever, she needs to go back to her dorm"

"Very well, Miss Charming, accompany her, the rest of you gather up!"

Darling helped her up and carried most of her weight going back to the building. Once inside her dorm, Darling locked the door "You have to take the hood off, you need to cool down"

"N-no, the ears" she said panting a little.

"We are alone" she untied her cloak "now try to get some rest, you'll need it"

"I have classes..." she trailed off

"You won't make it to any of them" she walked around "now, do you have a thermometer?"

"No, I-I never get sick"

"Well then, this is a first" she sat next to her, a concern look on her features "Do you think we should call your mother?"

"No, it's fine, really, I will just sleep it off"

"Very well" she sat on the chair next to the desk.

"What are you doing?" Cerise questioned

"Well, I can't leave you alone, you are in terrible shape. So I will stay here to make sure you are alright and in case you need anything"

"What about classes?"

"My perfect assistance can take a break, I promise" she chuckled lightly "now go back to sleep, I will be here"

"But-"

"No, no excuses" she grabbed a nearby book, gazing over the pages to her once more "Honest, Cerise, you need to recover, I will make sure no one else sees those" she mimicked the wolf ears with her fingers.

Cerise tiredly smirked "Ok" she said with little voice "thank you"

Darling opened the book and smiled to herself "Welcome"

* * *

 **Thanks for all the support and see you tomorrow for a small second part!**


	2. Care

**Hello there! I hope you all liked the first part of this fic! So here is what happened after Darling stays with Cerise.**

* * *

Cerise slept through most of the afternoon for Darling's relief. The fearless warrior did not abandoned her side but once to visit the castleteria. And when the clock stroke 8 o'clock, Darling gently shook Cerise's shoulder.

"Hey, wake up" she murmured "Cerise, open your eyes, just for a second, please" she cooed.

She gazed at her tiredly "Darling? What's going... what time is it?" she tried to sit up.

"Time to eat" Darling put a tray in front of her

"Not hungry" she said with raspy voice.

"I know, but part of being sick is not having appetite and you need to regain your strength, so eat up" she put the chicken soup in front of her "please?"

Cerise sighted nodding "ok" she grabbed the spoon with shaky hands, taking a first bite, as soon as she swallowed a round of coughs hit her hard"maybe not such a good idea" she said gazing at her through teary eyes.

"You are worse than I thought" Darling admitted worriedly.

"It's fine, I am half wolf, I will be heal by tomorrow"

"Not that I doubt your immune system, but..." she took the bowl from her hands "you have to trust me on this one" she drove the spoon to her mouth "try to eat slowly, ok?"

"Darling, I can do it myself"

"Trust me" she repeated "save up your energies" she tilted her head trying to convince her.

Cerise blushed in a mixture of embarrassment and the heat of the fever. Her ears fell backwards as she drove her eyes in the opposite direction and split her lips open.

Darling smiled triumphantly and introduced the spoon feeding her "thanks" she exclaimed in hushed tone.

Cerise hunched forward, arms folded upon her chest "I really don't need to be feed like an infant"

"Well, don't act like one and embrace sickness like an adult"

"And how is that?"

"With less complaining" she teased "being sick has its perks, now and then. Skipping classes, staying in bed, reading books...I don't know"

"When you get sick, what do you do?"

"Well, at the castle there is a lot of staff. So some of the nurses would come check on me once in a while, they gave me soup, allowed me to rest..." she gave her another spoonfull.

"What about your parents?" she asked after swallowing the soup.

"It was a fairy misfortune if I fell ill, since I couldn't fulfill my royal duties, so they had to run along and do them, they would rarely visit. So I guess when sick, I spend an awful lot of time on my own" she explained simply, but even if she was used to the solitary situation, Cerise couldn't help but to notice it troubled her friend.

Cerise offered a genuine smile "Thanks for staying with me"

Darling smirked sheepishly "my pleasure"

Once the bowl was empty, Cerise yawned discretely and searched with her eyes through the room for her cape "Where is-? Have you seen my hood?"

"I put it over that chair, why?"

"I need it" she tried to stand up, but her arms failed her "I can't be this weak" she told herself surprised by the fact she couldn't get herself up.

"You are sick" Darling stated the obvious going for the hood "why do you need it? It's way too warm for you to wear it right now"

"Cedar will be here, I can't let her see these" she pointed at her head.

Darling tapped her chin for a couple of seconds before snapping her fingers "I know what to do" she grabbed her mirror phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Hexting Rosabella" she answered "And Cedar" she sent both messages "I am asking if it's ok if we trade roommates for tonight. I told them it was for an assignment" her phone vibrated "Rosabella says it's fine" she smiled knowingly, then the second text arrived "all set" she put her phone away "solved in 30 seconds"

"You really could rule a kingdom" Cerise teased managing to make Darling roll her eyes.

"Whatever after" she sat next to her laying her hand on her cheek "your temperature dropped a little, that's good" she grinned.

"Well, I don't feel as bad" Cerise chimed with what she hoped would be an optimistic tone.

"Let's hope it keeps getting lower" Darling said "try go back to sleep, ok?"

"No problem" she laid down, but in a matter of minutes the coughing came back, making it impossible for her to rest.

Darling helped her sit "I am afraid you will have to sleep in that position"

Cerise groaned a little "It's awful being sick"

"No one said otherwise" she grabbed her mirror phone and placed herself next to her "Let's try to watch a movie, luckily you will fall asleep" she put the phone in the middle.

For the first part, they both watched silently the film, laughing now and then at the scenes. But it was until Darling felt the weight of Cerise's head against her shoulder that she gazed her direction. Cerise was soundly asleep, tickling Darling's chin with one of her ears.

She smiled tenderly "Yeah, that's a good idea" she turned the screen off and laid her cheek against her head closing her eyes, swiftly falling asleep as well.

* * *

 **Thanks! and stay tuned for a new series of shots revolving once more in Darling's and Cerise's friendship! Now involving Darling's family. It will sort of a part two for "Catch a Wolf by the Tale"I hope you enjoyed this and be hexcited for what might come next!**


End file.
